


Trunk of Speculation

by Tkorg



Category: Wrecked (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Insecure Owen, Insecurity, M/M, jess ships it, owenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: The barracuda finds Danny's chest filled of deplorables and one thing leads to another... she finds herself speculating the relationship between Owen and Danny with Jess and Todd,





	Trunk of Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea watching the third episode of season two and i was like, if she took all their shite... wouldn't she eventually stumble upon Danny collection of dong? Should i write a part two? Where everybody reacts to Danny and Owen being super open about what they are to each other, though i kind of get the impression after Steve called them lovers everyone already came to that conclusion?... aye i don't know...

It had been only a couple days since the barracuda took over the island and, everyone was on edge. They had no food, water or resources seeing that it had all been taken and something was tainting the water.

The barracuda wasn’t very happy either. She was bored and there was nothing on this island to entertain her. She would leave but she had to assert her dominance. 

She resorted to having her goons go through all the suit cases, hoping they’d find something interesting. Out of all the people on the plane, someone should’ve packed something either embarrassing or intriguing. What she wasn’t expecting was finding something that was both. 

“Ma’am... I think you want to take a look at this one.” Cargo shorts said, bringing a seemingly normal suitcase to her. Her eyes widen as he lifted the lid, showing a chest full of dildos. She smirked. Fucking finally. 

“To whom does this suit case belong?” She asked, extremely intrigued. 

“Danny Wallace.” A devious grin grew on her face at the sound of the name. 

*****

Jess was arguing with Todd on the matter of whether it was “Pet’s mart” or “pet smart”, when she was confronted by the barracuda. She thought she was going to shit herself at first as she notice the woman listening in on her and Todd’s conversation, patiently waiting until they noticed her presence. This had no affect on Todd, unsurprisingly. 

“I am looking for anyone who knows Daniel.” She stated and, Jess immediately answered.

“I do.” She said, causing Todd to roll his eyes. Jess didn’t know Danny incredible well. There was only one person who was close enough to him to be able to and, that person was with him right now. They were probably trying to find food together. 

“Brilliant, come with me.” The barracuda ordered. Jess obeyed. The barracuda stopped when she noticed that Todd didn’t follow. He was interesting to her. He didn’t seem to be afraid that she could kill him. He was a rebellious little fucker. 

“I want your boyfriend to come as well.” She told jess, who nodded and screamed for Todd to get his ass over here. It amazed the barracuda how Jess seemed to be the only person to tame Todd. She must be a great lover. 

“I’m coming.” Todd muttered, following Jess to wherever the barracuda was taking them. 

They reached the barracuda’s personal tent shortly after. She directed them to sit, and she poured herself some wine. She snapped her fingers and Danny’s trunk was brought in front of them. 

“Oh fuck me! You’re not going to make us have weird sex in front of you, right?” Todd exclaimed, earning a slap to the shoulder from Jess. 

“No. I just want to know everything you know about Danny and why this was in his possession.” 

“Why?” 

“Todd!” Jess whispered, slapping him again. 

“I’m bored. Any who tell me; does Danny have a girlfriend, wife... anybody to whom he would share these... objects of desire with?” She asked, making Jess and Todd look at each other uncertainly. 

“No. He doesn’t have a wife or girlfriend to my knowledge.” Todd said. 

“Who would he use these with then?” The barracuda countered, narrowing her eyes. 

“He has Owen...” Jess said shyly. 

“Owen? Was that the man who was going to die to protect Daniel?”

“Yeah, they’re a thing.” Jess said, more confidently. She wasn’t grasping straws by any means with this statement. For fuck’s sake they slept together, joked together. Owen was practically sewed to Danny’s hip. 

“Oh.” The barracuda said. She didn’t think about Danny being gay. Though, now, it doesn’t really surprise her. All his daddy issues and the trunk filled with dildos... 

“We don’t know for sure though.” Todd interjected, bracing himself for another slap from Jess. 

“What do you mean? They are either together or not.”

“Wish it was that simple, I guess the people you have to ask is Owen and Danny. I mean, I could totally see it, but you know... we could be reading it wrong.”

“I hope not.” Jess whispered. 

“What?” Todd asked. Both he and the barracuda looked at her curiously. 

“It’s just... on this island... they’re the one thing I can fan girl about. There’s no supernatural here or Dan and Phil... I have nothing to fantasise and support. I have nothing to ship.”

“Wow, Jess... you fantasise about Owen and Danny fucking?”

“Oh my god, Todd! Not like that, I just have dreams sometimes, and they’re there... together. It’s a very subtle thing. I’m not hoping they will randomly bang on the beach.”

“When you see them, send them my way. This is the most interesting that has happened all week.” 

“For you maybe...” Todd came back.

“Todd! She could kill us, shut up!”

*****

Danny smiled as he and Owen walked back to ‘camp’, which was now a beach covered in dead birds and shards of broken plane parts. He liked when he and Danny could be alone, just the two of them. He felt uncomfortable with everybody’s eyes on him and Owen, like they’re waiting for them to do something. Something like... bang on the beach. It was kind of creepy. Of course, he wasn’t opposed to the idea but, it was weird for other people to think so too. 

“Sucks we could find any food.” Owen sighed, letting go of Danny’s hand as the continued walking. They were getting close to camp and he was sure it would be a ‘thing’ if somebody saw him and Danny holding hands. It felt like their relationship was like some unspoken thing that everybody was aware of. This freaked Owen out. He wasn’t ashamed; he just didn’t really want to advertise it. Owen looked at Danny from the corner of his eye, frowning at how sad Danny looked. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked. 

“You let go.”

“Yeah, well, we’re getting close to camp.” 

“So? What is with you? It’s like every time we’re near everyone you become distance...” 

“Nothing, I just don’t think it’s anybody else’s business.” 

“It’s holding hands, not taking a bull horn and yelling about how we suck each other off.”

“Whatever.” Owen said, rolling his eyes. Danny scuffed something under his breath and before Owen could ask him what he said, Jess was walking towards them. 

“Hey, jess.” Owen greeted. Jess’s cheeks blushed and she combed her fingers threw her hair as she told them that the barracuda wanted to speak with them. 

*****

“You, uh, needed us?” Owen said, awkwardly standing outside the barracuda’s tent. She put down the book she was read and strutted over to him and Danny. 

“Yes, please come in.” She answered, with a friendly smile on her face. Owen felt weird having the woman who was ready to kill/use Danny as ransom being so nice towards them. Was she going to kill them? Was she just being nice to that they won’t see it coming? Not like they’d have much a chance at fighting back anyways. He made sure to stand slightly in front of Danny, just in case. 

“I was informed you two are a couple.” The barracuda grinned, sitting and crossing her legs.

“Oh.” 

“Is it true?” 

“Yeah.” Danny said, just as Owen opened his mouth to deny the accusation. What if she hated gays? What if she was so disgusted by the thought of them that she was going to kill them? He glared slightly at Danny, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Best to let it out, then maybe he could have Owen show him affection all the time, not just when everyone is asleep or in the jungle. It was a bit selfish, since Owen preferred keeping it low-key.

“Good, very good. So, you will have tea with me every day. I’ll have people come and get you when I need you. This has been very nice. See you tomorrow.” The barracuda praised, her eyes filled with joy instead of bad ass blood thirst for once. Owen and Danny were escorted out of her tent and back to their side of the beach, speechless. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” 

“Does this mean we can hold hands?” Danny asked.

“Yes, fuck yes.” Owen grinned. He grabbed Danny’s hand and put it in his, where it belonged. They walked happily back to camp, ignoring the two goons who looked less than happy with their lives.


End file.
